


Alligator Sky

by FreezingKaiju



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Almost Confessions, Almost Kiss, Angels, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Valentine's Day, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju
Summary: Sometime before her Day of Flight, Reki takes Nemu to the hill and fails to tell her anything.Happy Valentines Day!
Relationships: Nemu & Reki (Haibane Renmei), Nemu/Reki, Nemu/Reki (Haibane Renmei)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Alligator Sky

The world was nice, today.

It was notable; people, and the world, were often decidedly un-nice to her. Maybe something about herself was just inherently mockable, demeanable, be-rude-to-able. 

The sky was nice. Just the right amount of clouds, just the right shade of yellow-green. 

The scooter was nice. Its engine hummed, familiar, comforting. 

Reki was nice. Her warmth, her presence, the lingering smell of kitchen stew (though the cigarette ash not so much) was nice to wrap her arms around, to embrace. 

The hill they’d headed to, the windmills, it looked nice. Reki led her there, though she missed the warmth of their two-person scooter ride, lying beside her would still be nice. 

Reki said something about some sort of story she needed to tell. Nemu had brought her notebook; technically, she was an author now. She had stories to tell, perhaps Reki had one too.

Yet Reki lay silent, staring at the sky. No mention, even, of the windmills’ rust, of the clouds’ shapes, both things Nemu could’ve spoken on... perhaps this was a place for a nap, and Nemu  _ was  _ tired, but...

Reki sighed.

Nemu turned her head.

Her nose touched Reki’s.

How had they gotten so close? Not in general, Nemu knew every step of that path by heart, every mistake she’d made and every mistake Reki’d made, every opportunity missed and taken, seized upon and frittered away.

Their halos touched.

Their wings laid still.

Nemu could see the light of something in Reki’s eyes. It felt familiar. She...she didn’t exactly like it, but...it was Reki, in the end. 

She leaned in. Their halos tangled. Her hand found Reki’s, and Reki squeezed.

Reki opened her mouth. Her voice cracked. 

She almost sounded like a crow.

Nemu reached one hand up, brushed a lock of Reki’s hair. 

Reki turned away. 

Her hand didn’t pull away. 

Nemu supposed that fit Reki.


End file.
